Shaken, Not Stirred
by My Hopeless Romantic
Summary: Ruka is infatuated, Hotaru is indifferent, Sumire is amused, Mikan is confused and Natsume…well, nobody can tell what the hell he thinks. Full of awkward beginnings and just as awkward endings. For Romantically Loveless. #28
1. Shaken

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to Tachibana Higuchi. The plot is mine.

**Author's Note: **I edited this. I had such a bad problem with parallelism, I'm surprised nobody pointed it out. This will be three chapters, I think. Yeah.

* * *

**Shaken, Not Stirred**

**Dedication:  
**_Romantically Loveless_

_-;-_

Happy birthday, sweets. :)  
YOU THOUGHT I FORGOT DIDN'T YOU?  
HAH.  
PUH-LEASE, G.

-;-

I know Ruka means well.

When does Ruka _not _mean well? He's kind and patient. Hell, I know him better than a lot of people. We've been friends for almost two years now and we've always gotten along freakishly well. It makes me laugh every time I think about it, but we have even tried the whole dating thing. Our friends always teased us about being the _Golden couple _and we just figured _why not?_

It lasted all but two weeks.

It just made things completely weird and other than the odd peck on the cheek, I never felt comfortable about the idea of _actually _kissing him. One day we just looked at each other, laughed and said, "What the hell are we _doing_?"

Ruka and I are better off as friends.

It's natural. It's what we know and to be honest, I kind of hated how things were when we were 'dating'. Thank God we didn't tell many people about it.

Don't get me wrong, I like Ruka. I really do.

But to be honest, Ruka has never been much of my type.

As cliché as it may sound, I liked the tall, dark and handsome.

This is not to be mistaken for 'tall and creepy' like the Hair-Sniffer from _Charlie's Angels_ or Mr. Serio. There is a fine line, my friends, a fine line indeed. To make it a little clearer, I really can't get enough of the 'strong and silent' type.

The _shaken_, not stirred.

I want somebody that will look at me and is able to say more than he could ever say with just one look. I want somebody I can depend on. As cliché as it may sound, I want somebody that looks like he doesn't need anybody in the world… but despite that, he wants _me_ by his side.

Who knows?

Maybe I'm just being an idiot.

Maybe my standards are too high.

Maybe I'll meet a guy just like that someday and realize my hopes were all for not. Maybe he will end up acting like a brother would. I don't want to think about _that _possibility.

"You look like you're going to vomit."

I smile up at Ruka, too brightly. "…Maybe because you're setting me up with somebody I don't know?" I shake my head. "I can't believe we're doing this. This is the kind of horrifying thing that happens in bad movies, Ruka-pyon."

He snorts, looking at me like I've grown an extra head. "I'm not _setting you up _with someone. We're all just… going out as friends. Yeah."

"Okay. Because that's exactly what happens when _you _invite some kid you think I might like while _I _set you up with the girl of your dreams. When I meet with this guy, you're going to end up ditching me to sweep Hotaru to some amusement park or something and leave me to my own devices. Am I getting this right so far?"

It's very satisfying seeing Ruka blush to the tips of his ears. The adorable thing about Ruka is that, despite being one of the best looking boys in Alice Academy and constantly being told so, he's still modest and gets embarrassed all too easily.

He opens his mouth to protest before he purses his lips. Scowling, he elbows me playfully, "Shut up, Mikan." He runs a hand through his hair uneasily and breathes out a broken breath. "Just… if somebody asks, we're not going on blind dates. It's kind of weird."

"You're the one who suggested it."

Because he _was. _

He practically tackled me over last week at volleyball practice to ask me if it was true. _Did you really befriend the new girl?_ Hotaru Imai. To be honest, she looked like a really cool girl. She had transferred to Alice Academy two months ago and it had taken me three weeks to realize she sat two rows away from me in Math and five weeks to work up the courage to talk to her.

Because Hotaru Imai is a piece of work.

The first time I talked to her, she stared me down for two minutes–with the prettiest violet eyes I've ever seen–before she looked back to her tray and continued eating like I wasn't even there.

She's quiet. Better yet, she just doesn't like talking. But that isn't it either. Hotaru Imai has this kind of no-nonsense aura that makes you think she just doesn't want to waste the time to talk to you. It's a little intimidating, but more entertaining than anything. I think that's why I like her so much. She's just… so _cool_…maybe in a blunt kind of way.

I remember thinking she was mean, but after the fourth day of trying to make conversation with her at lunch, she put her chopsticks down forcefully, looked up with one of her blank expressions and narrowed her eyes. "Why are you talking to me? Do I _look_ like I'm interested in talking about the mutant chicken at Alice University?"

I'd pouted and proceeded to spill juice down my shirt.

We've been friends ever since.

She is blunt, critical and incredibly choosy.

But despite her difficult behavior, Hotaru Imai is beautiful. I'm pretty certain she knows it, too. It's hard not to. She has beautiful cheekbones that emphasize her soft, pale skin, not to mention she's tall and slim. She has a heart-shaped face and her dark hair only serves to accentuate just how porcelain she looks. If she could force a smile on her face, she would have all of the boys on their knees in an instant.

But Hotaru has smiled a total of two times since I've met her and both times happen to involve me making a complete fool of myself.

_Of course._

And it doesn't surprise me much that while I sit talking with Sumire in Psychology, Ruka has been enchanted by the stoic Imai in Chemistry. When he found out I was one of the very few who were friends with Hotaru Imai—who am I kidding, I'm Hotaru's _only _friend—he'd hinted none too subtly that I should tell her to _hang out with us so that we could get to know her better!_

Okay, Ruka-pyon.

I may not be _smart _but I'm not stupid.

As we approach Tokyo Square—the meeting spot—I immediately pick out Hotaru. She's sitting stiffly on one of the stone benches in front of the fountain with her hands folded in her lap and she's frowning. I think she might be glaring at the little kids running around the base of the fountain.

"Do you see her?" I hiss and nudge Ruka in the arm.

"Of course I can see her," he inhales sharply. "What do you think I am, blind? I'm trying not to start hyperventilating."

I pat him on the back and slow down when he slows down.

I can tell when he needs a good pep talk. "Don't worry about this, Ruka-pyon. You can do it. I already told you what she likes. What were they again?"

He opens and closes his fists like he's trying to grab something. I know he only does this when he's nervous. "Crab roe, photography and technology. Her parents own Imai-Tech and she has a robot called Amanatsu."

"Good. Here's a treat: she doesn't like it when you call her Hotaru when you first meet—God knows, she Horse-shoed my eye when I did—" Ruka makes a noise in question but I wave him off. "—She travels a lot. She went to China and Korea in the past two years and she likes mature guys. Apparently she dated some college guy named Hayate before he started being clingy and smack-talked one of the inventions in her room and before ya know it, he got kicked to the curb—"

"Mikan, _stop_!" Ruka puts his hands up to cover his ears. "You're starting to make me panic. I don't think I—nope… I can't do it. Nope, I just can't."

"Ruka—"

"This was a bad idea. I knew it. I just knew it—"

I pull him down and put my hands on his cheeks so that he's looking straight at my eyes. His eyes are wild. "Repeat after me: My name is Ruka Nogi. I am strong, handsome and girls want me."

His cheeks move under my hands and he rolls his eyes. "I'm not going to say—"

"Say it, Ruka-pyon!"

"…My name is Ruka Nogi. I am strong, handsome and girls… girls—really Mikan? Wha—fine, fine. I am strong, handsome and girls… want me."

"Good," I nod. "Now say: Hotaru Imai is a girl—" I ignore the dirty look he sends me. "—therefore, Hotaru Imai wants me."

Begrudgingly, "Hotaru Imai is a girl, therefore Hotaru Imai wants me."

"Now say, Mikan Sakura is the greatest—"

He snorts and I release his head with a smirk. "Feel better?"

He pouts slightly before grinning. "Trust you to make me feel better by making me feel like an idiot first."

I look at him with wide eyes. "You're welcome. Now go get her, Tiger!"

He grins again and starts a hasty half-walk half-jog toward her.

I decide to give him a moment for himself and walk around Tokyo Square. I love it. What's not to love, really? It's beautiful during the day, but even more beautiful during the night. When night falls, all of the pigeons are gone and the fountain and the gardens are bathed in lights. Christmas is coming soon and my favorite thing is walking to Tokyo Square to find it filled with greens, reds and blues.

I tilt my face back, close my eyes and breathe in the crisp October air.

When I open my eyes, I see him.

-;-

My first instinct is to swear but my brain and my mouth have apparently short circuited because when my brain says curse, my mouth says, "Nnngh."

One of his hands is in his jeans pockets and he's standing over one of the stone benches overlooking the fountain. I think his friends are with him. They're laughing, and he's smirking with his black bangs in his face, and I don't know what it is that's got me staring… but I am. From where I'm standing, he's not a model. For heaven's sake, I can barely even see his face.

But I feel a… pull towards him, like if given the chance, something miraculous could happen to us.

Ugh, I want to vomit in my own mouth.

This is pathetic.

My brain is telling me to turn away before the boy catches me staring but my eyes _won't move. _I pinch myself to get me going and when I turn to look at Ruka and Hotaru, I'm momentarily distracted.

_Thank God._

I snort when I see Ruka blushing, rocking on the heels of his feet and smiling that shy smile of his. I walk over to grin at him teasingly but he doesn't even see me.

_Blind idiot._

"HI HOTARU." I throw my arms around her shoulders.

She grumbles something under her breath and tries to push me off to no avail. There is an edge of annoyance in her voice, "Get off of me, stupid." I grin over one of her shoulders and raise my eyebrows at Ruka. _She likes me better. _He merely rolls his eyes, but I can see that his blush has faded and he's looking around the square.

I kiss Hotaru quickly on the cheek—because I know it will bug the crap out of her—and then let her go, still smiling. "So. What's up you two?"

"Mikan," Ruka grins with a sharp gleam to his eyes, "—come meet your…_friend _for the day."

I'm surprised he doesn't say 'date' but he's already heading in the direction of The Guy and I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. You know that sinking feeling you have in your stomach, like your stomach is shrinking and being sucked slowly down to your feet? That's the feeling I have. And it's making me sort of light-headed.

"When he leaves like that, he expects you to follow him," Hotaru says primly, brushing her skirt of imaginary dust and then clasping her hands together in her lap. "Nogi was just telling me this wasn't a date."

I jerk my eyes away from Ruka's disappearing figure and look at her. I blink, "He said that to you? Really?"

She looks at me from the corner of her eyes and shrugs. "He's an idiot," she mutters. "He greeted me and then shouts that _this isn't a date_."

I raise my eyebrows. "Wow. Oh, Ruka-pyon… you are _so_ smooth."

Hotaru snorts. "Tell me this isn't a blind date."

"It's not…" She looks at me as if I'm an idiot, "… for you. You know Ruka-pyon! I, on the other hand, am being set up with one of Ruka's friends and—there he goes. See that? He has that impatient jerk in his arm again." I grin at Hotaru and pat her on the shoulder. "Try not to break his heart, hm? You might like him."

She shrugs nonchalantly and I smile before heading in Ruka's direction.

He's talking to The Guy.

My stomach does that thing again.

"Mikan, meet your… _friend_!" Ruka says exaggeratedly, throwing his arm over my shoulder and grinning when I walk up. I look up at The Guy almost expectantly, but he's looking away and it's only then that I realize I'm looking at the wrong person. "Koko, this is Mikan. Mikan, this is Koko. He's one of my closest friends. He goes to Z Academy on the other side of Tokyo. Koko, Mikan goes to Alice Academy with me."

A boy with dark blonde hair, almost brown, stands up from the stone bench and looks down on me, slightly, with a wide, boyish grin that reminds me of the Cheshire cat. He looks friendly and he's definitely cute. He tucks one of his hands in his pocket and with the other, he extends with a smile. "Hi, Mikan. You're cute."

I'm already reaching out to shake his hand and his statement makes my smile freeze on my face.

He takes my hand and his grin widens. "Was that rude? It's true, though."

Ruka laughs from behind me. "Koko doesn't have a filter. He says whatever comes to mind." My eyes are wide and staring at the boy before me who still has my hand in his. "It tends to get him in trouble. He's really no harm, though."

I open my mouth wondering what the heck I am getting myself into. "Uhm, thank you?"

Ruka pats me on the shoulder and claps his hands together like his life's mission is complete. "Okay! Well, this has been fun, but my… _friend _is waiting over there and I kind of want to impress her so," he looks at Koko and me and purses his lips, "I really don't know what you guys are going to do and to be honest, I don't really care. Hotaru Imai is on a… _hangout _with me and I have to go. Koko, Mikan likes sweets. Mikan…" He shrugs, "Koko's Koko. He likes anything. Thanks again, guys, and have fun!"

He's off like a shot.

I blink and wonder what the heck just happened.

I think it's only a few seconds later that I realize I'm standing here with a guy I don't know with The Guy I want to know and two other guys that look like they want to know me.

I try to smile. "So… hi."

Koko grins and suddenly looks at the two boys behind him. "Oh, I should probably introduce you to my friends, shouldn't I?" Koko is still standing by my side and holding my hand. "Mikan, this is Kitsuneme and Kaname." The two blondes sitting on the bench smile and one even waves a little. Then Koko tugs on my hand to shift me to The Guy. "And this is Natsume."

I think it's the way he says it—_and this is Natsume—_that makes my heart speed up. It's like he's left the best for last and after hearing his name, the boy who's turned away looking at the fountain turns his head to look at me and to quote Usher, _Oh My God._

His eyes are dark red and look clouded in a way that makes me think he's looking at me with an intensity I've never seen before…

…

…

…

His voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "…Who are you?"

_Whoever you want me to be._

I think I should be offended. I mean, Ruka was here not even two minutes ago introducing me to his friends and the whole time, he was so out of it, he hadn't even noticed. It's so _flattering _to know that while I'm busy ogling your hair and jaw, you're busy not caring… but I'm too flummoxed to process it all properly.

I smile at him shyly. "Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura."

He looks at me for a second, blinks once, and then settles a burning gaze on me. I want to shift where I'm standing but I realize, vaguely, that Koko is still holding onto my hand and I don't want to look like an idiot. Even more.

He's beautiful.

But then he turns away, looks at Koko and says a sentence that makes me still, "Is this the girl you wanted us to help you bail from?"

In a flash, Koko's hand is out of mine and he's grinning while pushing Natsume away. "He's just kidding," Koko laughs, patting Natsume on the chest and swinging an arm around his shoulder and pulling him down by the neck. He probably thinks he's being quiet, but I can hear Koko muttering, "Okay, rain check. You guys can boot it, the date's still on. Mikan isn't what I expected from Ru—"

I think I blush and I look at the two boys sitting on the bench with a shy grin.

The one named Kaname smiles kindly. "You seem like a nice girl, Mikan. Please pretend you didn't hear what Natsume said earlier."

"No tact at all," Kitsuneme agrees, shaking his head. He looks me over and nods. "When Ruka asked us to go on a date with a friend from his school, we thought she was going to be one of the cases he dumped on us because he was too nice to say no." Kitsuneme tilts his head slightly and smiles, "But you're prettier than those other girls. I wouldn't mind going on a date with you." He turns to talk to Kaname, "Maybe we shouldn't have rigged it so that Koko got the shorter stick."

I don't know whether I should be flattered or not. I shake my head wryly, "Gee thanks," I mutter. "It's nice to find out you guys wanted to get rid of me." I smile to show them I'm kidding and Kitsuneme grins back widely.

I glance over my shoulder to see Natsume scowling and Koko leaning his head down to speak to him. When I look back at Ksquared, Kaname smiles charmingly, stands up and offers his elbow to me. Uncertainly, I look over at Koko and bite my lip.

"Don't worry. While they're arguing, I'll take you to get some ice cream," Kaname offers with a charming smile.

"I want some too!"

Four boys and one me… it's going to be a long day.

-;-

The day is not a complete disaster, which is somewhat surprising.

We end up eating ice cream at a store not too far from the square and Kitsuneme calls Koko on his phone to tell him where we are. The minute Natsume steps into the store, I freeze and he looks at me once before telling the three boys he won't be sticking around.

He doesn't even say goodbye to me when he leaves and though I end up spending the day with three good looking blondes, wandering around Tokyo before catching a movie, I can't help but think about the boy with the night colored hair and eyes as dark as liquid lava.

Oddly, it disappoints me that he didn't want to stick around.

_I knew I should have dressed a little more girly._

I remember Ruka calling me the day after to apologize for ditching me with his friends. He proceeded to tell me he ended up spilling a drink on Hotaru and spending the day apologizing, paying for her dry cleaning and buying her a sundress.

He sounded so distraught on the phone, I couldn't help but laugh.

Thirteen days have passed since then and I'd be lying if I said I thought about Natsume for all of those thirteen days. But since exams are coming up, teachers have stopped giving homework to give us time to study. Between studying—or trying to—volleyball and Sumire and Hotaru, I'll see something red and see his eyes or catch a scowl and think about him.

It's stupid. I know.

"Mikan, heads up!"

I almost don't catch the volleyball that's heading straight to my face.

I know before I hear Serina-sensei's irate voice that I'm in for another lecture. "Sakura! Come here. _Now._"

I throw the ball back into the warm-up exercise and trudge over to the coach, Serina. She's strict and unforgiving and doesn't forget a thing. I remember one game where I was distracted by something in the sidelines—probably some kid with a bag of peanuts, who knows—and missed a set and she grilled me about it for _months._

I can feel the blood drain from my face when she sets her hands on her hips.

"What was that?" Before I can answer, she holds up a hand to stop me. "Don't even bother giving me some poor excuse, Sakura. You're hitter. _Opposite _hitter. You can't just screw up easy sets like that!" Before I can say anything in my defense, she's looking at her clipboard with a frown on her face. She looks up after a moment to raise her eyebrow. "What are you doing still standing there? Get back into the exercise, Sakura. I don't call you co-captain for nothing. Get back on the court and show me why you want to be on this goddamn team!"

She makes me feel like an idiot.

I get back onto the court and shake out my legs as I watch the other girls volley amongst each other. Luna sidles up to me and raises her brow. Nonchalantly, she asks, "Coach being a boar again?"

I shrug. "It's Serina. When she's married to _him, _can you really blame her?"

The both of us smirk before she settles into her position and I settle into my line-up. She's the libero, so she leads all of the exercises. We get along surprisingly well, but I suppose we have to: we're co-captains of the senior girl's volleyball team. It surprises people to hear that we're both juniors.

When I reach the front of the line, she hits a sharp shot to our setter and I catch the set with an easy flick of my wrist. The sound of elastic against the gym floor is satisfying, and loud.

I smirk at Coach, who merely looks back at her clipboard.

Sumire is picking her nails in the stands when I walk over. The game is about to start soon and my muscles are elastic enough that I don't want to overplay before the game even starts. Her voice is bored, "I really don't know why I go to your games," she doesn't look up. "It's not like you don't dominate every time."

"It's because you're _such _a good friend," I say dryly, greeting Hotaru with a nudge in the arm. "If you want, you can skip out for the first set and get me a sandwich instead. I'm starving."

Sumire looks up with a twist to her lips. "Didn't you eat already, you pig?"

Defensive, "I had to cram for the science final today!"

She sends me an _I'm-not-stupid _look. "I saw you eating, you boar…"

I purse my lips at her and frown. "I didn't say I _didn't _eat. I'm saying I'm still hungry."

"_Sakura!"_

I groan and turn to get ready for the first set of the match when Hotaru's voice stops me. I think I almost cry in thanks. "I'm hungry too," she says from over the top of her novel.

Which basically means she's going to buy me food!

I return to the court in a happier mood.

-;-

"I think I pulled a muscle in my ass."

I look over at Luna who rubs her butt and frowns. "Probably would've been smart to stretch."

"You think?" I snort, watching as the other team serves over. We're halfway through the first set, I'm sweating in places that make me cringe and Hotaru still hasn't returned with food.

I'm not in a good mood at all.

I smack the ball angrily over the net and am only mildly surprised the receiver on the other side is able to keep it up in the air. "Maybe you should think about that and stop macking on Kuonji from underneath the soccer bleachers, Fat Lip."

Luna curses when the ball bumps off the corner of her arm and I save it from going out with another smack of my hand. The ball lands in and I can vaguely hear Sumire's half-hearted whoop. "If you'd stop talking about my boyfriend, I could concentrate better, Streak."

I grin at her when we come in for high fives. "Yeah, because you know I'd pass up the chance to make fun of you for dating Coach's husband's little brother."

She pinches me roughly and shushes me, looking around like some sort of criminal. "Nobody knows that, okay? Shut up before Serina hears you! She'll make my life a living hell!"

I roll my eyes and get back into position. "Yeah, because you didn't make out with him in public. I swear, when you found out Kuonji was Persona's brother, I would've thought that'd turn you off."

She ignores me and when we win the first set, she smacks me in the arm mock angrily. "He's cute though, Persona relation or not."

"I still think it's freaky."

"Your thighs are freaky."

I look down and glimpse thighs with extremely short volleyball shorts.

"Shut up, jerk."

Coach ushers us in to mock us on our performances and it's another busy huddle with loud voices, giggles and jabs as we all try to fit into the circle. Serina is explaining something to the setter and I don't know what possesses me to look up, but I do.

And I look right into red eyes, a lean body and the smile that alights on my face almost makes my cheeks hurt.

Until I see the incredibly beautiful girl tucked into his side.

Of course, he's taken.

_Of course._


	2. Not

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to Tachibana Higuchi. The plot is mine.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with a few things and this kind of took a backseat. I edited the first chapter. I like to think it's better, haha, so take a look. :) On another note, this might be a little longer than three chapters. I think I'm going to try to finish TBATB before I start with this again, but let me know what you want more between them.

* * *

**Shaken, Not Stirred**

**Dedication:  
**_Romantically Loveless_

_-;-_

Happy birthday, sweets. :)

-;-

I don't know why I'm disappointed.

It's not like he's doing anything wrong. I don't even know the guy! He can't be blamed for the freakish attraction I feel for him. He can go around and do whatever the hell he wants—including coming over to _my _school with some random blond chick on his arm with nice cheekbones and great hair who looks like she's nineteen—and he wouldn't have to explain himself to me.

I really have to get over him.

It's kind of disgusting. Usually I'm not the type of girl that falls for guys like this, for their looks and first impressions. Usually I am friends with them for years before anything even remotely close to a crush begins to form. I don't have much experience, which Sumire loves to remind me of, but I thought I was smarter than this.

I met him once, exchanged two words with him and I already feel like he's the spiciest pepper on my pizza.

It's not supposed to work this way.

I'm supposed to be the cool volleyball chick who's co-captain of her team who kicks ass in a game that he _coincidentally _comes to watch with his friends. He is supposed to come expecting it to be a really lame game because, of _course_, girls are playing and they're nowhere near as good as boys.

But he is pleasantly surprised.

So surprised, in fact, that he finds himself actually enjoying the match and though the other girls are playing well, he can't seem to take his eyes off the one off to the side with the powerful hits and the double digit points.

He's enchanted.

He's so enchanted, in fact, that he tracks her down among her friends and pulls her to the side of the courts. He's never met her before, or maybe he has once or twice, and though he's never been really interested in girls before, he finds himself strangely drawn to this girl with the brown eyes and the long brown hair and—

Oh God, there is something terribly wrong with me.

When I come to, Luna has this shit-eating smirk on her face and I roll my eyes to the heavens knowing she's probably going to start the Koizumi Inquisition on me once Coach Serina decides to let up and let us rest a bit before the second set.

"You were totally checking out Red Eyes over there." I don't have to turn around to know there's a massive smirk on her face and she doesn't pause for me to comment. "You know, I can't blame you. He's really very attractive. He's got the strong jaw line, pronounced cheeks, strong eyebrows, exotic eyes and his build isn't that bad either, though you can't really see much of it with that jacket. Nice shoulders though. I'm debating whether or not he's more good looking than my Kuonji—"

Before I can think, I blurt out, "Of course Natsume's more good-looking!" I snap my gaze to Luna whose grin has only widened. I scowl at her. "Anybody's more good-looking than Mr. Serio's little brother, you dweeb."

"You know, I might be inclined to agree with you," Luna comments offhand. "Natsume, you said? Maybe later you can introduce me to him…"

I narrow my eyes at her and chug from my water bottle.

I know Luna. She's just trying to get under my skin. Being the co-captain to the volleyball team and playing specialist libero, Luna gets a great deal of respect from our teammates, and from the other kids in our school. It doesn't help that she's not a dweeb. To say Luna got along with the majority of our grade was an understatement.

Freshman, sophomores and seniors all fell for her charms and to be honest, I doubt even Natsume could deal with her charisma. Then again, she went through boyfriends faster than I went through Howalon.

I hate losing to her.

I shot her a dirty look. "You're blind, too? I'm sure it's pretty obvious he's on some kind of date with the blond sitting beside him, Fat Lip," I say crustily, eyeing Luna from the corner of my eyes and smirking when she narrows hers.

"They're arguing," Luna shrugs. "Seems like it's going to end sooner or later." She grins and I know she's just kidding… I think, when she says, "I could always speed along the break up."

I shake my head at her and push her with a roll of my eyes. "You're awful."

There's a whistle and we all get back into position.

I can't help but let my eyes stray back to the bleachers where the blond has linked her arm through his and Natsume, who looks like he's trying to get away, hasn't detached his arm from her. I don't know what to think of it, but all I remember is seeing him with her with his arm around her waist.

My temper spikes and I play viciously throughout the next set.

Or, this is what my teammates tell me.

Luna pulls me off to the side at one point. "Mikan, _calm the fuck down. _You're freaking out the other team and though it's funny as hell, _I'm _getting freaked out too. Geez."

At one point, Coach even has to pull me from the game because apparently, _you're scaring the girl that has to block you on the other team, Sakura, good for you! _I don't even bother looking in his general direction through that set anymore because if I do, I just feel angry and when I get angry, I play too aggressively and when I play too aggressively, people get scared and then I'm off the court.

It sucks.

Ruka sidles over to me while I'm sitting on the bench through the second set. The other team has been doing well and I chug at my water bottle furiously. "Mikan?"

I grunt.

He sits down, cautiously, and hands me a bag. "Hotaru told me to give this to you. She said it might make you feel better."

It's a McDonalds bag.

Instantly, I sit up and tear open the _McNuggets _and the Snack Wrap follows soon after. Ruka merely watches, amused. "So, did somebody on the other team step on your lucky shoes or kill your dog?"

"I don't have a dog."

"So somebody stepped on your shoes."

I glare at him over a mouthful of chicken. Ruka puts his hands up and leans back a little. "Okay, okay. Fine. Then why are you glaring like you want to kill somebody? You know you look better with a smile on your face."

"Maybe my face naturally looks this ugly!"

Ruka pauses and I mentally slap myself in the face. "…You know you just called yourself—"

"—Yeah, I know. I can't think straight right now. I'm just angry, that's all."

"No, really?"

I reach into the bag and get ready to chuck a fry at his eye, only to rethink it and pop it into my mouth. It's a sin to waste McDonalds fries. "So what's going on with you and Hotaru?"

At this, Ruka inhales quickly and smiles, "Well, I think it's going rather well. She lets me carry her books to class an—"

"You are _so _whipped."

Instead of taking it as an insult, he grins and looks in Hotaru's direction with a faraway look to his eyes. She's not looking at us. She isn't even paying attention to the game. Instead she sits primly on the bleachers with a thick novel open. The look on Ruka's face makes me believe she's a descending goddess from above. Maybe she is. To him anyway.

_Now if Natsume looked at me like that…holy crap…_

I polish off the rest of the fries and chug down the Coke knowing I'll probably end up regretting it when Coach puts me back in court but at the moment, I can't find it in myself to care very much. My eyes are fixed on the court where my team continues to win but instead of really watching, I think about how unsettled I am.

"Feeling better?" Ruka says with a grin. At my scowl, he laughs. "Guess not. Well, if it makes you feel better, I invited Kitsuneme, Kaname, Koko and Natsume to watch you today. They all loved hanging out with you and kept badgering me about what you've been up to lately…"

I know he's lying to make me feel better. "Har har. _Natsume_ said that?"

He pauses for a breath. "Well, okay. Not Natsume. But even if he was curious, he'd never say a word. He's too proud and stubborn. But he came. He's right up there."

"Yeah, I know." I don't bother looking up. "He's with the beautiful blond on his arm."

I slurp up the Coke in defeated disappointed and my neck snaps up when Ruka shifts with that look on his face I know so well. He's trying not to laugh at me. My temper flares up. "_So _funny, Ruka-pyon, I'm laughing _so_ hard right now."

I check to see if Natsume is still with the blond and yes, he is.

"Mikan, look at me," Ruka's voice is amused. I glare at him. "That works too. Okay, I _dare _you—"

The edge of challenge in his voice catches my attention and I immediately sit up, suspicious.

"—in fact, I double-dog-dare you—"

_Oh no he didn't._

"—you heard that right. I double-dog-dare you to go up to Natsume after the game and ask to meet 'his beautiful blond'."

The blood drains from my face.

I fight between two kinds of pride. The pride I have from always taking up a dare and the pride I have in front of extremely good looking boys that I will probably be seeing a lot more of.

Of course I take the dare.

Begrudgingly.

Needless to say, after Ruka prances off to Hotaru with a grin, I spike with as much vigor and aggression as I did before I was taken off the court. We win and after shaking hands with the other team (I try not to notice them grimacing at me), Luna smacks me on the butt and nudges me with a shoulder.

"You alright, Streak? You played pretty goddamn well today even _Coach _admitted it."

"I'm fine," I murmur distractedly.

"Are you coming out for pizza with the team or are you going out with your friends?" Luna asks, walking backward so that she can talk to me. She raises an eyebrow and winks, "You can ask your friends to come eat with us, you know."

Ruka calls my name and when I look over, he looks pointedly in Natsume's direction and tells me to get a move on. "I'm probably just going to go out with my friends. I'll see you at practice Saturday morning, yeah?"

She rolls her eyes and groans. "Don't remind me. Early morning volleyball practices isn't exactly my idea of a perfect Saturday morning. Have fun, Streak!"

I sigh before dragging my feet toward the bleachers.

Natsume sees me before I get even ten meters in his bubble and it's unnerving that he continues to watch me as I make my way up the steps to where he's sitting. His eyes give nothing away and he begins to stand when I'm a step below him. I swallow as I feel the blood rising in my head. He towers over me, so I deliberately climb up another two steps so that I'm at eye level.

"Natsume," I say as I swallow the waver in my voice.

"Sakura."

I see the blond moving up from behind him and figure I should just get this over with as soon as possible. This was such a stupid dare. I clear my throat, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your blond friend? Your… girlfriend?"

The reaction he has to my words almost knocks me off my feet.

His entire face tenses, his jaw tightens and his eyes blaze with such intensity, my knees almost wobble. My eyes widen when the blond's arms go around his neck… because Natsume steps down automatically, which dislodges the arms, and absentmindedly, he pushes her into her seat like he's done it a million times before.

I hear the protest coming from my throat before I realize what I'm saying, "Hey, you can't push a girl! That's wrong!"

He frowns at me before straightening himself to full height. He shoves his hands into his pockets and tosses a dirty look over his shoulder. I can't take my eyes off him because I'm too stunned at his behavior. What a boar! "I wouldn't need to push him if he wasn't such a clingy bastard all the time," he mutters solemnly.

It takes my brain three long seconds to understand. "Wait a second here…_him_?"

A flash of amusement crosses his face before I whip my head around to hear a groan from the blond who has her head down. As if she feels me staring, she lifts her head up with a grin and it takes me another long pause and a "So you really thought I was a girl?" from the grinning blond for me to realize the beautiful blond bombshell I thought was Natsume's girlfriend is really a beautiful blond and deliciously homosexual _boy_.

Have I mentioned I have a really defective gaydar?

The blond boy straightens up and brushes off his clothes with a pout. When I look at him, I don't exactly blame myself for believing he was a girl, especially from afar. He is wearing a pair of jeans that _I _want and his clothes just scream of femininity. I think he might be wearing make-up too.

I feel faint.

"Him, yes," Natsume answers smoothly. "Rui Amane. He's from Z Academy and he's homosexual. So no, Sakura, he's not my girlfriend." He pauses for two beats before he inhales sharply, "Jealous?"

I hear Rui giggle from beside me and I feel as if all of the blood in my body has been drained. "No," I say weakly. "But I think I need to lie down. Or kill Ruka. Either one would make me feel better, I think."

He smirks. "You can't lie down here, but there's Ruka now."

I all but whip my head around and stumble down the steps to meet up with a grinning Ruka Nogi.

_That's the last time he grins._

"Did you do it?" he asks without preamble.

I fist a hand into his shirt and hiss, "You knew she was a boy and you didn't tell me? That was embarrassing! Why would you give me that dare!"

"So you did do it." He blinks innocently at my anger, but I know flippin' Ruka Nogi better than that and that innocent look is _NOT _going to fly, especially when he says, "I dared you because I knew it would be embarrassing. That was kind of the point, Mikan."

And then he chuckles.

_Chuckles!_

_The nerve!_

I have the hardest time trying not to say something I know I'll end up regretting. Instead, I clench my jaw and breeze past him back down the steps. The walk across the gym is a long one but I make it across knowing full well there is a pair of eyes looking at me and that I'm really just insanely pissed off.

When I throw open the doors of the girl's change room, my teammate and senior Misaki opens her mouth to begin a congratulatory comment before she senses my mood and exclaims, "Who the hell do I need to beat up, Mikan? Just tell me and their balls are mine!"

My lips quirk up a little in response. "It's nothing, but you guys can count me in on the pizza tonight. Order me a fat cheese pizza and you won't hear me complaining about the stink in this place ever again."

They laugh and it's only when they go back to their chatter that Luna leans up against my locker and raises an eyebrow. "What about the whole friend thing? Does this have anything to do with them?"

"Kinda. Not really. Who knows. I think I'm over-reacting. In fact, I know I am. But I really can't deal with them right now." I pull the ponytail out of my hair and shake my head out before braiding it down the length of my shoulder. "I think I just need a little more time with my volleyball girls to take my mind off the fact that I just embarrassed myself in front of the coolest guy I've ever met. Okay, maybe just the hottest… and he's really chill. Forget about it. Just know that Ruka Nogi is a doofus."

Luna throws an arm over my shoulder and nods solemnly. "Amen to that."

-;-

My phone vibrates when I have my third slice of pizza in my hands and Misaki is in the middle of a tale about her boyfriend, Tsubasa, who she likes painting out to be a stupid idiot. He's really awesome though and just talking about him makes me laugh.

I check my phone.

;-;-;-;-;

**1 new message  
20:43 Thu, Nov.3**

**From: **Ruka-pyon**  
**Are you mad at me? D:

;-;-;-;-;

I send one back to him saying that I'm not. Because I'm not. I think I knew I wasn't mad at him the whole time. I'm just angry at myself.

I'm so pathetic.

My phone vibrates again.

;-;-;-;-;-;

**1 new message  
20:51 Thu, Nov.3**

**From: **Ruka-pyon**  
**So you wouldn't mind it if the gang and I followed you and we're actually watching you right now? :D

;-;-;-;-;

I almost drop my pizza.

-;-

"You are such a dweeb," I mutter under my breath as we stand in an awkward group outside the pizza parlor. "You didn't have to come all this way. I'm not mad."

"You _looked _mad," Ruka says simply.

"Not at you."

"You looked mad," he says dryly. "Whether it's at me or at whoever else, that's reason enough. We're friends, Mikan. Sometimes it sounds like you forget that."

I smile at him and clear my throat. We don't talk like this much. It's a little new. I glance at him from the corner of my eyes and say, begrudgingly, "Good dare. If it wasn't me, I would have laughed."

He grins. "It was, wasn't it? It wasn't much of a dare though… more of a joke. I told Natsume about it, you know. He doesn't think you're a complete idiot."

I groan. "Not a _complete _idiot, huh? Well that's reassuring. I was trying to block that scene from my head and you've just got everything rushing back!" He laughs and I pout. "You can't blame me though, right? From afar, he really _did _look like a girl. Kami knows he's far prettier than the average boy _and _girl."

"Don't let him hear you say that," says Natsume's voice from behind me. I turn slowly and watch as he walks up to us. "You'll just encourage him and he doesn't need more encouragement."

When I get nervous, I tend to talk like Koko… without a filter. So when I see him, my mouth starts going before my brain can catch up. "He likes you a lot, you know. You guys seem really familiar with each other. Are you good friends? Does he always touch you like that? I didn't see you pulling away earlier either… You don't like guys, do you? I mean, like them _like that._ You know?"

He pauses for a moment before he frowns at me, like I've grown three more eyes and an extra nose. "You talk a lot."

I feel as small as a gnat.

When Koko calls his name, the both of us look over and he turns before I can explain to him that I'm not usually this much of an idiot… which would probably be a lie…

I feel miserable.

"Sakura."

I look up to see a small smirk on his face. His eyes gleam under the low streetlamp and I watch, fascinated, as the lights dance across his cheekbones and over his lips. "Rest assured, I'm not gay."

When he leaves, I exhale sharply and mentally berate myself for being such a dork. _Was that a smile? _I could have sworn the smirk morphed into a smile. I could have _sworn._

"Well, I'd definitely tap that," Sumire says from behind me. She stands nonchalantly looking at her nails and doesn't bother to look up to continue, "You totally like him, by the way. Thought I'd point that out in case your lack of experience in the male department prevent you from seeing it. Oh, and I feel the strongest urge to comment on the fact that you very brashly asked him if he was gay… and if he liked other men touching him. Nice, Mikan. _So _you."

When I look at Ruka, it's to find him looking at me curiously. "What?"

"You… like Natsume?"

I wonder if I should deny it but I don't feel like lying. Instead, I murmur dryly, "Do you like Hotaru?"

A slow grin makes its way across his face. "Hotaru is your best friend… Natsume is mine… Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

I blink at him, then shake my head. "No way, Ruka-pyon. How can I possibly think when I only had three slices before you guys pulled me out? What was _up _with that? Volleyball always makes me hungry!"

Sumire slaps herself on the forehead. "You're such an idiot! You had a huge ass bag of McDonalds like… an hour and a half ago!"

"…So?"

"Mikan, focus," Ruka snaps his fingers in front of my face. "I know Natsume better than anyone and you know Hotaru better than anybody else in the school. I think we could help each other out."

"…This sounds like a really, really bad romance novel. I don't want anything to do with it."

Ruka pouts, then sighs. "Well, if you say so. Actually, no. You're right. I don't need any help from you. I can get Hotaru Imai with my…masculine wiles. Right. Yes, I can."

"Not if you talk like that," Sumire mutters under her breath.

"What are you going to do?" Ruka says seriously, ignoring Sumire's jab. "I mean, you like Natsume, right?"

"In all of the shallow ways, sure," I answer with a shrug.

"Those are the best," Sumire assures. "But I think what Ruka is trying to say is, how are you going to tell him how you feel? Or how are you going to end up snagging him?"

"He's a tough case, Mikan," Ruka informs solemnly. "He doesn't exactly welcome the female attention. In fact, he's never had a girlfriend and never showed any interest in the girls that have liked him in the past… probably _continue _to like him even now."

I feel a little put out, but recall Ruka's words and feel my resolve strengthening. "I'll uh… charm him with my feminine wiles!"

Sumire, Ruka and Hotaru—from somewhere—mutter simultaneously, "_What _feminine wiles?"

I need new friends.


	3. Stirred

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to Tachibana Higuchi. The plot is mine.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait. This definitely took far longer than it needed to, but it's done now right on time for **_May Madness_**. Enjoy all, and again, happy belated bday, dear Romantically Loveless. :)

* * *

**Shaken, Not Stirred**

**Dedication:  
**_Romantically Loveless_

_-;-_

A person like me should not be allowed to be alone.

It's dangerous.

Because immediately after I make the decision to pursue Natsume, I grab another slice of pizza from Luna and walk home. I'm about to go up to my room after I drop off my equipment bag at the end of the stairs when Grandpa calls my name and I follow the sound of his shuffling into the study to see that he's got the fire going. He sees me and ushers me over with a smile.

"Mikan, did you wear a jacket over that t-shirt as you walked home?" Grandpa asks sternly.

I pout and flex my arms a bit to show him how tough I am and I know my display has the desired effect. Grandpa laughs. I sit down by his legs and tell him about my volleyball game until he pushes errant brown strands of hair away from my face and taps the area between my eyebrows softly. "What's got you frowning, child? And don't you dare say 'nothing'. Grandpa's old enough to know."

I don't think about lying. Grandpa knows me well enough to know the smallest mannerisms I have when I'm hungry or I'm distracted or, in this case, when I've got something on my mind. So I dawdle a bit and pick at the hem of my t-shirt until I finally pluck up the courage to say, "There's a boy…"

"No."

"Grandpa! You asked!"

I turn to look at him incredulously and see that his lips are pressed into a thin line and he's frowning, making his wrinkles appear prominently around his eyes and forehead. I put a hand on his knee and pout. "C'mon Grandpa. You asked me what was wrong."

"You're too young to be thinking about boys," he says uncompromisingly, crossing his arms with a frown. "You know what young boys want these days. They're very…what was that word…one track? You know when I was your age we couldn't be alone with our _fiancé _until we were married. Now I hear from the auntie down the street that you young ones are actually—"

_Oh my God. _

"I'm sixteen!" I interrupt him sharply. "And the auntie down the street likes all kinds of scandalous gossip. You shouldn't believe everything you hear, Grandpa. Do you think I would…_that_…with some random guy I just met two weeks ago?"

"You…met him two weeks ago?" I blink up at him and nod, wondering why he sounds both worried and relieved. "Mikan…make sure he's a good boy before you get yourself hurt, ok?"

_Do you want me to make sure he can roll over too, Grandpa?_

I feel guilty for thinking that and immediately lean over to kiss him softly on the cheek. He smiles, his paper thin skin wrinkling over the sharp angles of his cheekbones. "You taught me to be a smart girl, Grandpa. So I promise."

But after that, the quiet of my bedroom makes silly thoughts ricochet off the corners of my brain. What the hell am I doing? This isn't like me at all. Natsume isn't that great, is he? How am I supposed to know? Why am I so smitten with him when I've met him only two times and talked to him for less than ten minutes? _I'm shallow_, I decide. That's the only way to explain. I think he's pretty and my brain was tricked into thinking that was enough in a relationship.

But no more. It's not like there are any soulful stirrings in my heart when he talks to me. It's just… clammy hands and a racing heartbeat that come to pass after I catch a glimpse of him.

Grandpa's right.

Shouldn't I know a bit about him before I jump head first into something I might not be able to handle?

-;-

It takes a night of restless thoughts for me to come to one question: _should I go to him or wait until he comes to me?_

"Obviously you're supposed to wait until the guy goes to you, you idiot!" Sumire exclaims, as if I've just offended her in the most unforgivable way. "It's _so _not romantic if you like the guy more than he likes you. Wait it out, make him want you, and he'll come crawling to your feet if he's really into it. Trust me. I know guys."

"Do you honestly think Hyuuga will come to you?" Hotaru says frankly, without looking up from the book she has open on her desk. "If you want to talk to him so badly, you're going to have to go to him. He doesn't look like the type that would drop everything for some girl he barely knows."

My head throbs. I nod and begin processing these two pieces of advice when Sumire stops filing her nails to raise an eyebrow and snort, "You were talking about the cute guy with the red eyes from yesterday?"

"Well yeah," I furrow my brow. "Who did you think I was talking about?"

Sumire smirks and shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know…some dork? If you're talking about Natsume, then you'd better give it up, Mikan. You really don't have a chance with a jerk like him and if you want my opinion, I don't think he'd be good for you. He seems like a snotty, arrogant asshole."

"You think he's cute," I argue, feeling blood pound in my head.

"Well duh," Sumire gives me the bitch brow. "I never said he wasn't. He just looks like a heartbreaker. Don't get me wrong, I think he's fucking hot but I don't want you to get hurt and he looks like the type to leave a trail of broken hearts in his wake."

My heart swells when she says that and she scowls away when she sees it.

I wring my hands together nervously as an image of him flashes under my eyelids. "I just think…that if I don't get him out of my system, I'll always have this mindless infatuation with him. I don't think he's that great either, trust me, but if I don't at least give it a chance, I think I'm going to regret it." I turn from Hotaru to Sumire, look at them emphatically and hope they understand. "I mean, the sooner I realize how unimpressive he is, the sooner I'll get over him, right?"

Hotaru closes her book and swivels around to look at me appraisingly. "That's true. I suppose it's worth a shot. You mentioned Hyuuga is best friends with Nogi, correct?"

I nod. "That's right."

"Then you'll get your opportunity to talk to him soon," she says, getting up from her seat and stuffing her books inside the book bag she swings over her shoulder. "Now leave me alone. I have a chemistry test to study for." She raises a brow, half-turned, and says, "Drink some tea, Stupid. You look a little green."

Ignoring her last words, my eyes widen incredulously. "Wait. What do you mean my opportunity will come soon? Are you going to do something to Ruka-pyon? Wait! You have to tell me when so that I can prepare myself! Hotaru Imai!"

Hotaru merely waves a hand in the air without turning around and enters the school without an answer.

Sumire snickers. "I would _love _to see you try to seduce him. You have less tact than an awkward turtle."

I bang my head on the table as I try to figure out what exactly Hotaru Imai could possibly have planned for me.

-;-

When the bell rings for fourth period, I gather my books and slink into the library for free period. I sign in before I duck into the small window seat nestled in the back corner of the library and watch as rain pounds against the glass. It doesn't take Ruka-pyon long to come waltzing in with a grin on his face.

As I spread out my homework, I raise an eyebrow at his dazed expression. "Are you high?"

His grin doesn't falter. "I might as well be."

He hums under his breath, a song that sounds like something from _Shrek_ and grins as he flips his notebook to a fresh page and opens his Chemistry textbook to read the questions to his assignment. He chuckles low under his breath like some love struck school girl and says, "Hotaru and I have chemistry together." Then he giggles.

I roll my eyes. "Aren't you going to tell me what's got you in such a good mood?"

His blue eyes light up as if he's been waiting for me to ask. "Hotaru asked me out on a date tonight."

My jaw drops. "Hotaru Imai asked _you _out on a date?"

"I can barely believe it either!" His grin is infectious and I high five him with a grin of my own. "You're free tonight right?" he continues. "Because I called Natsume at the end of lunch and he said he was fine to go out tonight too. It'll be fun. You can put the moves on him and seduce him with your…uhm…charms. If that's what you want to call them."

My vision goes black and I can feel the blood drain from my face. "You'd better explain what you mean by that," I say in a deadly whisper.

His face pales. "Okay, don't be mad."

I prepare myself to be really fucking mad and I think Ruka can tell because he rushes into an explanation. "Hotaru and I were doing some last minute studying for our Chemistry test at lunch today and while I was talking about the reactivity of alkali metals, she cut me off with that…you know…no nonsense tone of hers and told me to call off my plans for tonight. So I asked her, 'what for?' And she raised an eyebrow and her big violet eyes just made my heart race and _then_ she said I was going to take her out to dinner tonight and that she expected me to pick her up at seven o'clock sharp. So I nodded and rambled a bit about how I was supposed to hang out with Natsume tonight but that I could call off those plans easily because, you know, I can hang out with Natsume any other day but when am I ever going to be asked out on a date by _the _Hotaru Imai ever again? And then she smiled this really sweet smile and said that it was no problem, he could come along too and bring you along and we could all hang out together and you know, I figured because you like him so much you could take advantage of the situation and she seemed to really want you to come along and well, I really can't deny Hotaru anything and she was just being so nice. I mean, she wants to get to know us all better! Isn't that nice? She didn't want to exclude anyone and…ah…um…I'm sorry? …I love you?"

_Hotaru Imai…you've got my best friend wrapped around your little finger._

I shove him off the window seat and watch as he rubs his butt with a pout. "But you told me you liked him! I thought you'd be happy!" he exclaims before glancing around the library apologetically.

I open my mouth to tell him off but it's technically true and I can't fault him for succumbing to Hotaru's ploys. He's just so whipped, it's insane. But on the other hand, I am _not _ready for this. At all. Not in the least. I don't know whether or not to be angry or sick. I actually feel faint. "Aefhiadshfkasfnndfnadnggg! I think I'm going to be sick."

"If it helps at all," Ruka gets up and sits gingerly on the window seat again. "Natsume only agreed when I said it was you."

Blood pounds in my head but rationality flashes clear. "That doesn't mean anything if he turns out to be the pigheaded jerk I hope he is."

Ruka opens and closes his mouth several times before composing himself and asking with an edge of incredulity, "What is that supposed to mean exactly?"

I flush a little. "Oops, he's your best friend. I kind of forgot." I half-grin and shrug my shoulders before looking at Ruka-pyon earnestly. He looks nothing but curious. "He's dangerous, Ruka-pyon. He can't possibly be good for me." I look down at my hands. "You know me. I'm usually so careful. I go out with nice boys like you, Pyon an—"

"And that didn't quite work out, did it?" Ruka interrupts. "Mikan, you can't just be afraid to go after somebody just because he isn't what you're familiar with. That's not the way these things work. If you only keep associating yourself with things you find 'safe' you might never achieve your goals. Go wherever your dreams take you. Wouldn't your gramps say something like that?"

I hate when people speak sense.

Ruka grins knowingly.

He looks around us, even though he should know we're in the most secluded area of the library, and pulls out his phone. He dials quickly and puts it to his ear. "I'm calling Natsume," he answers my unasked question.

I dive for him and end up tumbling off the seat in time to hear him whisper, "Hey Natsume? I'm not interrupting class, am I?" I bolt onto my knees and gaze at mischievous blue eyes with my mouth ajar. "You're skipping again? Okay, remember the dinner plans I called you about earlier…yeah, well Mikan wants to talk to you about that…"

"Ruka!" I hiss horrified. "I'm gonna kill you!"

He tosses me his phone and it totters in my hands before I clutch at it like a lifeline and slowly press it to my ear. I close my eyes, hoping Natsume isn't actually on the line. "Uhm, hi. Natsume? Er, Hyuuga?"

"…_Sakura."_

I breathe out a sharp breath and feel my heart start galloping in my chest. I square my jaw stubbornly. "We need to talk."

"_We are talking."_

"Don't be infuriating," I scowl, finding it easier to talk to him when I'm not looking him in the face. "How could you agree to some random double date with me? You don't even know me!"

"_When do you get out of class?"_

I blink. "W-what? Why does that matter? I'm trying to talk to you about something important here!"

"_You're in Ruka's study period. Meet me in your school parking lot if you really want to talk."_ He has a really nice voice. _"Right when the bell rings. Don't be late, Sakura."_

My surprise melts into faint amusement at his demands. "You're a bossy little thing, aren't you?" I muse softly, looking out the window. "What makes you think I'll listen? I could just as easily leave you waiting in the parking lot with your boyfriend from the other day."

I feel his amusement translate through the phone when he responds, "I just know. An hour then," he says with finality and clicks the call to an end.

I hand Ruka his phone and glimpse the smug look on his face.

I smile at him pleasantly, "I'm telling Hotaru you wear embarrassing chicken pyjamas to bed and that you have a teddy named Piyo you hug every night."

He squawks indignantly as the pounding in my head intensifies.

-;-

I take far longer to finish a perfectly easy psychology assignment than is necessary and spend the next fifteen minutes tapping my pencil against my knee and gazing nervously out the window. I think I even break out in a sweat. I can feel Ruka's amused gaze on me, but I'm too high strung to acknowledge it as a million thoughts and scenarios flit through my brain.

The ringing bell to signal the end of the school day sounds like a death toll.

I pack my bag and head to the parking lot with my heart in my throat.

I expect to have to wait for him. He just strikes me as the type of boy to keep a girl waiting, but he's there and he's waiting beside his motorcycle looking ridiculously good looking. Of course_, of course._ But his face is expressionless and he's standing there like a gentleman with his hair wet from the rain and I can't think of anything but running to his side in one piece.

"How long have you been waiting in the rain for?" I say when I've stopped a few feet away from him.

He grabs my book bag and hands me a helmet in time to say, "Long enough."

I grind my teeth incredulously, blinking the rain from my eyes. "I have to talk to you and I'm not going to climb onto this death contraption. No way."

He turns to me with his lips set in a frown and I'm momentarily distracted by the shadows that accentuate the features of his face. He is still holding the strap of my book bag but pauses to scrutinize me and flick water from his bangs. "Don't you think you've been stubborn enough today?"

I immediately feel my defenses go up. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He looks around us pointedly. "We're both standing here, soaking wet, while everybody else is ducking for cover. Get on the bike, Sakura. No arguments." He looks at me sternly, red eyes narrowed in consternation when I refuse to move from my position. "Sit," he commands.

"I'm not a dog," I grate viciously. I tug my hoodie further down my forehead, close my eyes and take a deep breath. When I open them, I feel determined. "Go out on one date with me."

He blinks. "What?"

"You heard me," I don't budge. "I want one date from you."

His eyes are wide. "Why?"

I gently pry his fingers away from the strap of my book bag and haul it over my shoulder, handing him his helmet as a replacement. I step back and look at him pointedly. "Why else does a girl ask a guy out on a date? Don't make this difficult, Hyuuga. I'm asking for one date to prove to myself that you're not as great as the voice at the back of my head thinks you are so that I can eradicate you from my system and get over this meaningless crush or _whatever_ I seem to have on you." He doesn't look impressed or pleased. "Where are my manners? Please," I say as an afterthought. "I'll even pay for the dinner, since you're kind of doing me a favour."

There's a small tugging at his lips that isn't quite a smile but not a full blown smirk. I don't have much time to analyze it. "You have a crush on me," there's amusement laced in his words.

I almost roll my eyes. "I've been told it's rather obvious. So…yes or no?"

"Are you giving me much of a choice?"

I can feel my lips turn up in a smirk. "Good point. Pick me up at seven?"

The amusement is still present. "Stop making it sound like a question."

I can't help the grin that spreads across my face. I dig around my bag and extract a pen before I take his hand—big and rough—and write my address on his palm. I smirk at him slyly as Sumire pops up from behind me to drive me home. I cap my pen and tap it lightly against his hand. "Don't be late."

He sighs as if he's got himself into some kind of situation but a corner of his lips quirk upward. "Catch you later, Sakura."

"Only if I fall."

I turn to follow Sumire, but not before I hear a small chuckle from the boy with the scarlet eyes.

-;-

Disaster strikes by five o'clock when Sumire and Hotaru are loitering at my place, wondering about what I can wear on a date with Natsume Hyuuga. Hotaru had merely smirked at the dark look on my face when she appeared at my door and casually commented on how _"predictable Nogi" _was. Then she walked into my bedroom and asked Sumire to pick out an outfit that wouldn't make me look completely hideous.

"I'm telling you, purple will bring out the brown in her eyes!" Sumire shrieks loudly, causing my head to pound some more. "Blue is so trite these days, Imai, get it together!"

"Trite or not, it's still a classic. You can't go wrong in blue," Hotaru says coolly. "Or black."

"She's not exactly going to win a second date if she dresses up like the crypt keeper," Sumire snorts, throwing my clothes around my room and mumbling about my lack of fashion sense. "_Why _do you have so many sarcastic tees? Nobody should wear a t-shirt that says **I've got one last nerve and you're getting on it **and **I refuse to engage in a battle of wits with an unarmed person**." She pauses and snorts a little. "Okay, that one was funny."

Hotaru looks at me with an amused eyebrow raised. "I like it."

I laugh through the fog in my brain and indicate the shirt I'm currently wearing that says **if you don't want a sarcastic answer, don't ask a stupid question.**

I take a step into my room and my vision tunnels. I feel my body crash into the dresser against my wall and I groan before sinking on the ground with my head between my knees. The pounding in my head feels like a band of drummers are smashing their feet against my skull.

Sumire's voice is murky when she asks, "Hey, are you ok?"

"Fantastic. I feel like I'm frolicking on fucking clouds," I garble, blinking my eyes and seeing nothing but grey spots.

Hotaru snorts and I feel her pulling lightly at my t-shirt. "I told you to drink tea, stupid," she says with an edge of consternation. "Get up. I'll help you downstairs."

"Wait," I can hear the hope in Sumire's voice. "Does that mean you're calling off the date with Natsume? Can I replace you?"

I snort as Hotaru helps me up to my feet. "Don't make me puke on you, Permy."

"Hey! You might as well share the love," I can tell that she's joking.

We make it down the stairs and I lie down on the couch with a hand over my eyes to block out the bright lights searing into my closed eyelids. As if she knows exactly what I'm thinking, Hotaru dims the light and orders Permy to make me a cup of tea. The latter mumbles a bit before tinkering in the kitchen. I smirk at the thought of girly Permy in the kitchen trying to figure out the workings of the kettle.

"She's probably going to burn the house down," I muse softly, as Hotaru snorts in agreement. We ignore Sumire's squawk of protest and vaguely, I can hear Hotaru shuffle to sit by my feet.

"Where's your Grandpa?"

"Probably getting groceries," I mumble. "You know him. He's always on the move. He'll be back soon though." I feel my face heat up and groan. "He's going to go crazy if Natsume comes to pick me up. Pass me my phone, will you?" She slips it into my hand, since I've yet to open my eyes and I blink at the contraption blearily until I can make out the number pad. Then I realize I don't even have his number.

I groan again in disbelief. "Why do I have the _worst _luck ever?" I punch in Ruka-pyon's number and wait until he picks up. "Hey, could you text me Natsume's number? I'm not feeling too hot."

"_Mikan," _Ruka sighs into the receiver. _"C'mon, you know you're beautiful."_

I snort and can't help the grin from appearing on my face. "Thanks Casanova, but I meant I wasn't feeling good. I think I'm sick. I'm going to call off the date."

He laughs, _"Trust me, Mikan, they're just nerves. I feel like throwing up too."_

I can _feel _Hotaru's disgust when she drawls, "Greaaat."

There's a rustle and the bright sound of his voice filters through the phone. _"Is Hotaru there with you? Is she calling off the date too? Are you sure you want to cancel the date with Natsume, because that would be a shame an—"_

I roll my eyes. "Don't worry, Ruka-pyon. Just because I'm cancelling my date, doesn't mean Hotaru is too. She's definitely going. Now give me Natsume's number."

The sigh of relief makes me laugh a bit but the movement makes my head pound even further. _"Okay, I'll text it to you. I can just call him to tell him you're sick, if you want."_

"No," I sigh. "I asked him out. I should be the one that tells him. Have fun on your date and don't puke on Hotaru!"

"_Gee thanks," _he laughs over the phone. _"Feel better!"_

Once Sumire sets my cup of tea on the coffee table and Ruka's texted me Natsume's number, I look back from one girl to the other and inquire reluctantly, "How do I look?"

"How do you feel?" Sumire counters, looking at her nails. She mumbles something about chipping it.

"Like shit," I say honestly.

"Well that's how you look."

I growl at her, but she merely smirks and tilts her head slightly. "So you're really bailing out on the date?" I nod and she sighs. "Well, that's a shame. If you weren't looking so shitty, I'd call you a wuss but as it is…"

I snort and look to Hotaru. "Beat her?"

Hotaru smirks and looks at her watch. I stop her before she says anything. "I'll be okay. Grandpa's coming home soon and he'll spoil me rotten. He hates it when I get sick." I look at Sumire and raise a brow. "You might as well help her out with an outfit or something since it's not like you're going to be doing anything tonight anyway."

She scowls at me. "You suck. C'mon, Imai. Let's leave the gargoyle to herself." Before they leave, Sumire pops her head back into the room. "How's the battery to your phone?" I tell her it's practically full and she nods, satisfied. "Call if you need anything, loser."

I grin in amusement, feeling the disappointment ebb as my eyelids fall and I drift off into darkness.

-;-

I wake when the door creaks open and I blink my eyes blearily when I see Grandpa's face peek around the corner. He's a wrinkly old thing with a devilish smile on his face and I watch suspiciously as my sleepiness makes way for clarity. He's carrying a package in his thin arms. He walks over and puts the package on the coffee table beside my untouched cup of tea and pushes my hair away from my face.

"How are you feeling, child?" he says softly, a smile still evident on his lips. His hand feels my forehead. "Feels like a fever. You're sweating."

I shift experimentally and feel like my body weighs a thousand pounds. I groan and he smiles. "Ah, that bad huh? Well I've got something nice here for you. Soup! And movies!"

I close my eyes and smile softly. "You didn't have to Grandpa. I'm not _that _sick."

"Nonsense. You look…" he pauses and grins, making crow's feet appear at the corner of his eyes and wrinkles appear around his mouth. "You don't look like yourself."

I scowl half-heartedly at the grin on his face and try to look around him. "What movies did you rent?"

He grabs the blanket hanging over the back of the couch and tucks it around me before patting my cheek. "I couldn't tell you," he says finally. "But I'm sure that young man by the door could. He's such a nice boy, that one."

My eyes widen and he merely grins like a child and pats my knee. My heart starts galloping in my chest and I can feel the heat on my cheeks spread. Grandpa merely laughs before standing up and moving aside. I know it's Natsume before I see him.

I can only stare at him, mortified, as Grandpa bounces into the kitchen with a hum in his throat. When he's tinkering away in the kitchen, I finally squeak, "What the hell are _you _doing here? And how did you brainwash him? He seems to think you're some kind of saint when I swear he almost had a coronary yesterday when I mentioned the _idea _of a boy."

"You told your Grandpa about me?" He sounds amused.

His hair is wet so it's kind of messy and glistening and he's standing by the entrance to the living room like he's unsure if he's welcome. Pushing back my surprise, I clear my throat and try to push myself up into a sitting position. "You can come in, you know."

He takes off his leather jacket and I suck in a tight breath at how good he looks in a simple long sleeved blue shirt and dark jeans. I glimpse the small smirk on his face and immediately turn my face to the wall with a scowl, still trying to sit up. His footsteps against the floor beg for my gaze and I look up at him in surprise when he leans down to pull me up into a sitting position.

The only thought I have is that, for a badass, he's incredibly gentle. And he smells good.

"You're such a baby," he says softly, eyes dark red as he subtly pulls the blanket up higher.

I think I might be hallucinating. "Why are you here?" My voice is quiet.

He sits at the other end of the couch by my feet and looks at me dryly. "Ruka told me you were sick. You didn't cancel, though—"

I groan and hit myself in the head for being so stupid. "I got your number from Ruka and I fell asleep before I could call you to cancel," I mumble, feeling the blush inch up my cheeks. I look up into his eyes and gesture to myself. "As you can see, I'm not exactly up for a date. Did you…did you buy all of this?" I gesture to the package of soup.

He nods after a moment and begins to pull the stuff from the package, handing me the soup carton and a spoon.

The steaming hot soup is in my hands and I blow on it before taking a small taste. It smells delicious and tastes just as good. As I blow on the next spoonful, I watch Natsume curiously. He came here with soup and movies even though he knew I was sick. Did he expect us to have a date in…? "Is this supposed to be a date?" I say finally, swirling my spoon around inside the container.

He thinks about it for two seconds and shrugs. "It can be, but I don't mind having our first date some other day." He raises an eyebrow and smirks slightly and it takes me a second to understand what he's just said.

I plunk my soup in my lap and resist the hiss that wants to escape when some of it spills over onto my hands. I narrow my eyes at Natsume. "Wait a goddamn minute here! What are you trying to do?"

He pretends to look innocent. "I don't know what you mean."

Hot anger flares up in my chest, or it might be the hot flush of my fever, and I look at him with a glare. "You're making fun of me, aren't you? That's not funny. Do you even like me?"

"You're very honest," Natsume says with amusement laced in his words.

I scowl at him. "I may not be very bright, but don't think I didn't notice your lack of a response."

He looks at me with glowing eyes and grabs the movie from the table. I drink down another spoonful of soup before my curiosity gets the better of me.

"What movie is that?"

He turns it to face me and grins at my horrified expression.

I squeak and break out in a cold sweat. "We can't watch that," I whimper urgently. "I watched a bit of it with Ruka-pyon and I almost threw up."

"Oh, I know." Natsume smirks and pops the DVD into the little player and turns on the TV. I pale, abandoning the empty carton of soup on the table and pull the edge of the blanket closer to my face. "It's not real," his voice is amused.

"It's based on a true story!" I hiss, narrowing my eyes at him as the eerie music starts. Natsume turns off the lights and I scream. He chuckles lowly and I whimper, "I hope you know that whatever ploy you're trying, it's not going to work. I'm not going to snuggle up to you so that you feel like the big man on campus. I'm just going to sit here and cry under my blanket. I hope you realize watching horror movies won't make me feel better. In fact, I'd say this is making my health decline. You should be ashamed of yourself. What kind of guy does this to a girl when she's sick? You're despicable and jus—"

A blood curdling scream on-screen makes me scream in return and I burrow under my blanket with a whimper.

My head is pounding, my muscles ache and my throat is dry. I peek out from the blanket and look toward Natsume who is watching the screen intently. His hands are in his lap but a second passes before a smirk tugs a bit at his lips and he moves his arm so that it's stretching the length of the back of the couch. I pout at him and call him dirty names under my breath, which I think he hears because his shoulders shake slightly with laughter, and slowly inch my way over to him.

When I'm settled under his arm and tuck my face into his shirt, I tell him how I feel about him. "You're a low down, dirty-handed jerk. I'm only sitting so close to you so that I can puke when the time arises. Because I will, you know, puke. And it might as well be on you."

He looks down at me with dark eyes. "You're a clueless, polka dot wearing girl that jumps to conclusions." He looks down, away from my face, and smirks. "Nice t-shirt."

"Why aren't you fazed by my puking threat?"

"Because fevers just make your muscles ache and your body feel weak. Are you cold?" he asks lowly, looking almost concerned. He grabs the blanket and curls it around my body before pulling me closer into his side. He's incredibly warm and I try not to sigh and burrow into him. My head still feels as though I've got my brain stuffed with cotton. "You'd better not be pretending to be sick just so that you can touch me," Natsume says dryly.

I elbow him pleasantly in the side. "You're the one inviting me to snuggle, you faux badass."

He snorts. "Did not."

I look at him incredulously. "Yes you did! You smirked and put your arm out for me. Don't lie."

"I tend to smirk a lot," he shrugs. "And I was stretching."

I laugh. I can't help it. Because he's not kidding anybody. "Is that how you got your boyfriend to fall for you? Your completely believable lying skills?"

He doesn't seem affected by the jeer. Instead he looks back to the television and says casually. "I've been told it's the smile."

"Your smile?" I yawn into his chest. Clouds are drifting behind my eyes. Sleepily, I mutter, "I doubt a smile could do it."

He turns with a cocky edge to his eyes. "Well, I could show you but I wouldn't want to foil your plans. You were so adamant about not falling for me."

I sit up now, ignoring the pressure against my skull, and look at him unimpressed. "Lay it on me, tough guy. I'm immune to masculine charms."

"You won't be able to handle it," he says with a certainty that almost makes me believe him. "Forget it."

I sit back beside him, not as close but close enough to feel his heat, and shrug. I close my eyes and feel my body ache for sleep. "I knew…you were all talk—"

Before I know what's happening, his palm is cupping my chin and soft lips meet mine. It's quick and soft and I think I might have imagined it. My head's throbbing and my fever is making me shiver and then I hear his voice saying, "You talk too much, Polka Dots. Now sleep."

I touch my lips with heavy fingers and whisper sleepily, "Did you just kiss me…I barely… felt it."

His hand is cool against my forehead and I'm moved until I'm pressed against his side once again. "Go to sleep, Loud Girl."

My eyes are warm and he's warm too. "You never answer my questions…don't think that…I don't…know." I yawn and burrow closer. "Not loud…shh."

I think I feel his soft lips on my forehead and I smile before the sounds of _Paranormal Activity _fade into nothingness.

* * *

_I've written a mini-epilogue to this entitled _**Panty Dropping Smiles** _and it should be posted in a few days on _**The Space Between Dream and Reality** _so come take a look within the week and I hope you like it _:) Thanks a lot for following this story and for being patient. I'm a fail at updating, I know…

I posted this today to make your Friday the 13th not so bad :)!


End file.
